Life in Ouran High
by Karel Ritza
Summary: A mysterious person came to Ouran to achieve the ultimate dream. But with the host club members around, how will this person struggle to overcome their challenge? TamakiHaruhi, KyoyaKizukiKaoruHikaru
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I look up to the tall building that will be my new school starting from today. Only God knows how I work myself out to get a place in the school. I remembered the day I turned to see the golden gate, instantly I knew that it is the place I needed to be, a place that I can spread my wings and as a stepping stone to achieve my dream. Last year had seen my effort to enrol in the school starting from filling in the forms and went to see the school principal which I did it all alone. Luckily I was accepted as the second student to receive the scholarship from the school owner, President Suou and the name of the first student who received it earlier made my eyes grew bigger at the mentioning of her name.

A person I wish that I could see before my time, a person who saved me from my death and the person that gave me a new view towards life itself…Fujioka Haruhi, I remembered the name when her father called out to her ten years ago and entering the school now, I prayed silently hoping that the person is really her so that I could kill two birds with one stone. First, I wanted to say thanks to her for saving my life and second, to brush my skills in the school. I gazed at the school and with a ghost smile, I knew that I will succeed as I have come this far, too far to turn back …

"Ouran High…here I come…"

I went to my seat quietly but I knew eyes were watching me like they did the first time I entered the building. Well, what did they expect from a poor student like me? I can't even buy my own school uniforms, which is so girlish, so…I end up wearing black jeans and black T-shirt. Even as a girl, I look like a guy. Little that I know the staring eyes set on me were not due to my clothes. In person, I am bit taller than any average girls and the way I bring myself is a bit tomboyish plus I prefer to wear a tight sport lingerie which hide my figure well.

With a deep voice, serious face and a shoulder length wavy hair, spiky on the edges and perfect bangs that almost covered my eyes; I was often mistaken as a boy with mysterious aura. Sometimes, looking back, I was considered as beautiful elegant girl when I wore proper clothes and a handsome face boy vice versa. I thought it was funny when I received love letters from either boys or girls back in former school which is quite seldom occurrence in poor income school but never I thought it goes the same to elite school. By end of the first period, I outcast myself from the rest, thinking that I am just a poor commoner lost in the upper class environment.

I gathered all my books and tried to find a nice spot to finish up my homework for the day. It was then I stumbled to a music room. My face lit up as I love music and perhaps, just perhaps that the club members will leave me alone doing my work in a corner and at the same time listening to the music they played. But when I opened the door, I was caught of guard.

"Welcome!"

I look up and saw seven dashing and good looking seniors in front of me. I turned to look around and least that I know all the club members sweat dropped knowing that I thought it was a normal music room. The silence of the room made me face all the seniors.

"Gomendasai, I thought this is a music room. I hope that I can do my homework here and listening to the music. My fault," I said with a serious voice and after a bow I headed to the door.

"Wait a minute! Since you are already here, why don't you have a tea with us?" asked one of the seniors, I turned slightly looking at the person but quickly I let out a troubled look.

"Thank you for the offer but I didn't mean to interrupt though," I said and held on to the door knob.

"You can't go out yet till we settle with you on certain matters," a sudden strict voice made me stopped to a halt.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" asked a person with a blond hair.

"Tamaki, this person knew about Haruhi identity," replied the spectacled senior called Kyoya.

"What? How did you know Kyoya senpai?" asked the twins who I failed to see earlier.

"Would you mind to tell us? I saw your expression earlier and it is no doubt that you knew this 'he' is a 'she'. But I hope that you could keep this between us if you do not wish to be provoked by Ootori and other powerful families throughout your study life here, second-scholarship-receiver, Karel Kizuki," said Kyoya.

"Hey, hey Kyoya…No need to call Haruhi 'this' but wait a second," the Tamaki senior said as he advanced towards me, "Are you telling me that 'this' is the second scholarship receiver Karel Kizuki? The commoner? The poor yet prodigy student ever enrolled in the school? Such a coincidence!" he said, too happily I thought.

"Huh, look who's talking," said Kyoya.

"Yes, I am Karel Kizuki and the thing that made me realize her identity is that her angelic face and she seems so pure to be a boy and thank you for your strict reminder," I said as I faced Kyoya, "and thank you for your offer senpai," I turned to the girl and smile slightly. I moved to open the door but I was dragged back into the room by a small cute senior.

"Kizu chan, Kizu chan, don't you know that Haru chan is also study here with a scholarship?" asked the cute guy.

"Haruhi senpai is a scholarship receiver? Then that means…Haruhi senpai is…Fujioka… Haruhi?" I asked and disengaged my hand, walking slowly to the person.

Haruhi gave a nod and smile. The others watch me with interest as I stopped out of a sudden in front of her. To everyone surprise, I just stared into her face, seems lost at words. Slowly, I couldn't hold myself anymore, tears started to brimmed and with loud sigh of gladness, I let them see my tears flow freely onto my cheeks. When it seems eternity, I took a deep bow in front of her.

"Arigato, Fujioka Haruhi, arigato, Fujioka Haruhi, arigato, Fujioka Haruhi," I said repeatedly and each time, I bowed humbly to her and the last bow, I kept my position.

"Why…I-I don't understand?" Haruhi asked, taken aback with my actions and so the others.

"I don't know whether you remember what happened ten years ago, but I did, even until now the memory still fresh in my mind. How can I forget, the person who saved me from death?" I said with non stop tears flowing.

"What happened?" asked Tamaki with a concerned look. Haruhi came forward and held my hand, bringing me to a nearby sofa. The others followed us seems interested to know my full story.

"I was only five years old when my parents died in an accident," I started then after a pause I continued, "There were people who came to take me away but I ran from them because at that time, I want nothing else than to follow my parents. Even I was five, I understood everything and rather than trying to kill myself in horrid ways, I just let myself starving, hoping that I could die peacefully. I stopped eating and drinking for three days and on the fourth day, when I opened my eyes, I was on a playground. I look around when suddenly I thought I saw an angel of death, came to take me away to my parents. But it was weird as she seems only a year older than me and without warning, she came up to me and drove a juice to my mouth, forcing me to drink its content.

I was too tired to move or to push her away and after the drink, I saw her took out a bento box and slowly, she fed me," I stopped only to get a control on myself. I was crying and gripping my fists tightly.

"It took me sometime to realize that she was actually helping me and after a while, I felt myself getting stronger and I asked her, why she took all the trouble to save someone who's on the brink of death. The girl looked at me with her determined eyes and she said 'your parents surely feel very sad if'…" I was cut off by another voice.

"If they saw you like this. Don't you love your parents? If you do then don't make them cry," Haruhi completed my sentence and I was stunned as I look at her teary eyes.

"Haruhi senpai…you still…remember me?" I asked.

"Yes, I remembered the most beautiful girl on the playground who seemed very pale and sad. I can't forget the smile that you showed me when I said that and to tell you the truth, I kept on asking myself what happened to you afterwards. I regretted that I didn't bring you back that day," she replied in tears.

"But, how did you know it was Haruhi?" asked a tall senior, the tallest among them all.

"I heard her father called up to her with a full name. I quickly took a mental note to remember her name by heart. Thank you again Haruhi sempai. You saved my life and I began to see this world in a different view now. This is the first time after ten years that I cried. Thank you…" I said, completing my story. Haruhi smile and she hugged me tightly.

"Wait a minute Haruhi. Did you say you saw a girl?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, she is a girl," Haruhi said as she released me.

"WHAT??!!!" all of them shouted in unison except for Kyoya as he smiled knowingly.

"I am a girl but it's alright. I always mistaken as a boy and I don't mind what other people think about me though," I said.

"Helloo….eeekkk!!!!" suddenly a flock of girls entered the so called music room with a surprise shriek when they all saw the members inside the music room had their jaws dropped on the floor except Kyoya, Haruhi and me.

But as soon as the girls saw me, they quickly straightened their posture and blushed furiously. That time, my eyes glistened from the dried tears and somehow, it made my eyes glowed enchantingly. I was under the impression of they dislike my being there and slowly I got up and bowed to the seniors.

"It seems my being is here is settled. I am sorry for any trouble I caused. Thank you Haruhi sempai for everything. I owe my life to you and please feel free to ask me anything and I will do everything for you," I said with a slight bow.

I held my head high when I walked out the room slowly and steadily. With a hand in my pocket and the other holding books, I moved silently to the door and made my way out of the room. Right after I closed the door, little that I know the staring I received earlier was due to my attitude and appearance as what they called lonely aura which caused several girls in the music room collapsed of happiness to see me there. I had been the talk of the school the moment I stepped into the place which goes unnoticed by me.

Back in the music room, Kyoya, Haruhi, the twins and the older seniors were attacked by all type of questions from the girls about me. All of them were speechless as they only know my name and other information was only about my past. Suddenly Tamaki snapped his hand.

"Mori senpai, Honey sempai, Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, we need to have a meeting," he said seriously. Once they settled in the changing room as their meeting room, Tamaki began to spoke out loud.

"We need to get more information with this Karel Kizuki. Everyone was asking about her and it is our job to find out what type of person she is. If you guys don't realize, she is quite elegant as a guy," he said with his usual pose.

"Ne, ne, Tamaki, are you going to make her as our Host Club members?" asked Haninozuka a.k.a Honey.

"I think it's a good idea to make her join our club," said Haruhi beaming with the idea.

"He he he, then that means we can have another toy to play with instead with Haruhi!" said the twins evilly.

As everyone was excited to find news regarding the new commoner student, Kyoya was having a second thought. He actually find it hard to admit that he knew a little about the new student but from what he read about the profile is that the said person is a prodigy. He understood that I knew five other languages and can converse well in French, Mandarin, Spanish, Korean, and English. He also found out that I was active in sports, music and literature which is amazing for just a person from normal school. But the main fact is, he couldn't figure out why I chose Ouran High. It seems that I couldn't possibly know Haruhi was here but the main reason still lingers on is mind during their meeting.

'_Who are you actually, Karel Kizuki?' _

I was choked while drinking from the water cooler and quickly I looked around.

'_Did anyone think about me just now?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The second day I was in school, I was dumbfounded to see a huge banner at the main gate informing that there will be a gig after class. I raised my eyebrow thinking that it's kinda weird to actually have a gig in an elite school. Knowing that Ouran High students probably only listen to Mozart, Bach, Beethoven or Johann Strauss, I doubt there will be any other spectators other than me.

I was lucky as no one, not even the teachers raised anything regarding my clothes. Again today, I wore blue jeans and long sleeve black shirt folded till elbows which of course, caused a bit of disturbance when I entered the class. But as I walked up to my desk, I saw a pink letter that made my eyes rolled upwards. I took the letter and started to read.

'**Dear Kizuki kun, **

**I wanted to confess to you how glad I am to come across you yesterday. **

**It seems that my life here in Ouran had become interesting with your presence. **

**Do you mind if we could spend sometime together? I really wanted to know**

**more about you. I don't know why, but the moment my eyes set on you, I think **

**that I really, really like you. You remind me of a dangerous lonely prince when **

**I saw the way you bring yourself which I thought very cool. **

**I hope that you can see me in the rose garden today at 2 pm. **

**Sincerely,**

**Me.**

I sighed slowly. I don't intend to tell the girl who wrote the love letter that I am also a girl, afraid that she might change her sexual preference after that, so I guess I need to tell her that I just want to concentrate on important things for now.

'_A dangerous lonely prince? Another new term…Gosh, how I'm tired with this all. But at least she didn't say anything bad about my clothes though,'_ I said mentally.

Right after class, I sprinted through the passageway, finding my way to the garden. I didn't know where the place and that is why I ran all the way to make it in time. The thing is, I just don't want to miss the gig in the hall today. But luck was on my side when I saw a girl stood among the roses in the garden. I quickly went up to her and bow slightly. Her face lit up when she saw me. Her cheeks were tainted with crimson red as I look at her eyes directly.

"Ano…arigato Kizuki kun…for seeing me here. I-I'm so glad and happy that you could make it. My-my name is Aoi…Aoi Suzuka," she stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Aoi. I wanted to thank you for the letter you send me. But please let me explain before you make any conclusion….Actually, I didn't mean to tell you that I am not interested in you. You are, in fact, the sweetest girl in this school who brave enough to tell me your feelings. Not many girls can do that and I really appreciate that you think highly of me. But I have to tell you that I actually came here to study, nothing else," I said.

"Ohh…" she replied and I could see tears started brimming in her eyes.

"Miss Aoi, I have no intentions to make you sad. I really do. Please don't cry…I just need you to understand that I have achieved my dreams first, so I guess, I can't reciprocate your feelings. But deep in my heart, I hope that you could find another guy who will like you so much and be happy with that person. Gomen, ne," I said.

Her face almost fell at first when I uttered that I can't like her the way she wanted me to, but suddenly, she looked calm and understood my words afterwards. She gave me a sweet smile.

"That is the most beautiful rejection words you said to me Kizuki kun. Arigato… I will not feel sad anymore and Kizuki kun… just in case that you had achieved your dreams in the future and you need someone to marry, please let me know. I will be there for you if I'm still single," she said before she turned and dashed from the place.

I was total speechless and sweats appeared on my head. I kept on thinking that I probably made a mistake by not telling her my gender but then, I just shrugged it off. I quickly think that I can't miss the gig, and again; I sprinted across the garden and the courtyard to find the hall. Little that I know, all the members of Host Club was watching me from the third floor above the rose garden.

"She is such a nice person, isn't she?" said Honey.

Haruhi, along with the twins only nodded in awe. Kyoya and Tamaki only exchange glances before Tamaki ushered all of them to the hall to see the show. In fact, all the students of Ouran High headed to the very same hall…

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to our show today. We are lucky to have this school permission to perform our best songs from several music groups today. Without further delay, please give your hands to…KINYA with their song BLAZE!" and tremendous applause from the audience commencing the gig.

* * *

I know I was lost. Instead of entering the hall through the front door, I ended entering the hall using the back door. I sighed as I heard the first band had started to perform. Suddenly my ears caught heavy discussion by several people at the corner and it seems they were frantic about something. I was about to go out when my eyes caught an electric guitar sitting on a chair. 

"It's been quite sometime that I played this kind of guitar," I said to no one.

"What did you say?" asked a voice from behind. I turned to see a handsome guy in early twenties was watching me with interest.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to budge in here rudely, I was lost because I'm a new student here. Anyway, it seems that you have a good guitar here. I used to play this kind of guitar once and I can guess that your have a great song if you are using it," I replied pointing to the guitar.

He walked past me before lifting the guitar and admiring its beauty before he suddenly thrust it to me. I was shocked but with his assuring eyes, I took the guitar with care. I started to played few notes that I remembered and nodded in approval, glad that I've not lost my touch yet.

"Hanazawa Asano! Who's this? How can you be calm at times like this? We're performing in half an hour time! We need to find the replacement now!" said one of the people I saw earlier.

"Relax, Rui...I think I've already found one. Now only to make it possible…Hey you! Can you play this song using this guitar?" Asano asked as he looked at me.

The other person quickly handed me music notes and I look through it once and as I raised my face to see Asano, I've noticed all four of them stared down to me with nervous eyes. I nodded slowly without taking my eyes off theirs. I almost jumped in surprised when they started to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Good, then you can come with us," Asano said.

"What?" I was totally surprised.

"Yukatta! Finally! Though we can't blame Kenji because he had had accident with his fingers but at least we found a replacement," said a guy with a purple hair dramatically.

"But hey, can you remember the music notes for another let's say 20 minutes?" asked Asano.

"The music arrangement seems pretty easy... but…I'll miss the whole show if I'm doing this…" I said slowly.

"Easy? Whoa…It means you are really good. By the way, I'm Riyaru Kai, you've met Asano, this people brat is Ike Mao and our manager Yoshimori Rui…so, what's yours?" asked a long red haired.

"Karel Kizuki,"

"Fine, Karel kun…if you are going to help us with this show, we will give you a free music album from the entire band group that perform today especially just for you. How's that?" Kai said grinning.

"I-I…arigato," I said bowing to them slightly.

They smiled and patted my shoulder and for the first time I was in Ouran High, I felt welcomed even by these strangers…

* * *

"There are a lot of people here. I didn't know that the students like to hear this type of music," stated Haruhi. 

"It's not that we never listen to it. It'll be nice to have variety in our lives and to experience new things. Our lifestyles have least influence when compared to the choices we made to decide what we want to do with our life and type of people we'll become and this also applied to…music."

Haruhi turned to look at Tamaki intently. Whenever Tamaki showed his wisdom in certain matters, it made her respected Tamaki more. But before anyone could realize, Haruhi quickly snapped from her dream state. During the gig, everyone seemed to enjoy the music; however, Haruhi was amazed how the students behaved as they managed to remain in their seats throughout the performance.

"Thank you Nana Mizuki san for the fresh performance and now ladies and gentleman, we have come to our last group of the day. Please welcome…DARK with their new song, a new remake from original by Hirano Aya called…GOD KNOWS!"

Once the announcement was made, Kai, Asano and Mao started to move and without wasting time, I followed them to the stage. Out of a sudden there was a loud sound made by the audience that made me flinched. I heard their loud whispers but I kept my focus to plug in the electric guitar's wire. Then I stood up to test the sound system before I took out the music notes.

"Eh!!! Isn't that Kizuki?" asked Tamaki.

"What is she planning to do up there?" Kyoya added.

"Why didn't she tell us she's one of the band members…" said Honey.

"Mitsukuni, that is not the case..." said Mori.

"Che. Can she really play the guitar?" Hikaru shrugged.

"Shhhh…everyone, please keep quiet. They are going to start now," Haruhi said pointing her index finger to the stage.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for your support with this gig! We are so glad to be here but first of all, let me introduce our group to you. I am Kai the lead singer, on my left is Asano with bass guitar," announced Kai and Asano began to played few notes which earned huge clapped from the students.

"…and this purple haired guy is Mao the drummer," and Mao began to show off his talent.

"We from Dark music band would like to apologize because due to an unfortunate incidents one of our members, Azawa Kenji could not play the lead guitar, and so, in order to continue with our gig today, we have to borrow one of the Ouran students by grabbing him half an hour ago…Karel Kizuki!" Kai said but instantly sweat dropped appeared on his forehead when he saw I was still holding the music notes, ignoring his announcement.

"That girl…" Kyoya said smirking while pushing up his glasses.

Suddenly Kai turned to Mao and Asano before he looked at me. I put down the music notes and set my gaze up front with a stoic face giving indirect signal to Kai that I am ready. Mao began his drum and quickly the sound of the lead guitar followed as Kai jumped to face the audience. The moment I started to play the guitar, Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Honey watched me with their jaws dropped on the floor as well as hundreds other students as I played smooth and skilfully.

"Kizuki chan…SUGOIIIIII!!!!" screamed Honey while others still dumbstruck with my performance.

Kai Began to sing…

﻿**Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru (**﻿I run past others with a parched heart)**  
**

**Gomen ne nani mo dekinakute (**Sorry, I can't do anything)

**Itami wo wakachiau koto sae (**You won't even let me)

**Anata wa yurushite kurenai (**Share our pain together)

**Muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu** (To live on without tarnish)

**Senaka mukete satteshimau** (I face your back and head out without looking back)

**On the lonely rail** (on the lonely rail)

Everyone started got up from their seats. Even all the host club began to come to their senses and began to enjoy the song. On the stage Kai continue to sing.

**Chorus:**

**Watashi tsuiteiku yo** (I will follow you)

D**onna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae** (No matter how agonizing the world is)

K**itto anata wa kagayaite** (You will shine even in its darkest corners)

K**oeru mirai no hate** (Cross over the end of the future)

**Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni** (My weakness will not shatter my spirit)

**My way kasanaru yo** (my way is overlapping with yours)

I**ma futari ni God bless...** (For the two of us, God bless)

By this time, everyone started to scream my name out loud. From the stage I can hear their clapping and shouting. When I look up with my stoic face, I saw some of them started to raise their hands and waved.

**Anata ga ite watashi ga ite** (You are here, I am here)

**Hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta** (Everyone else has disappeared)

**Awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara** (While we paint the beauty of this fleeting dream)

**Kizuato nazoru** (We trace out the lines of our scars)

**Dakara watashi** (That's why)

At this point I started to jump and the audience began to jump as well and totally lost in the song.

"Ne, Kyoya…" Tamaki said suddenly with his right fingers on his chin.

"What is it Tamaki?"

"I want Kizuki to be in our host club. Use any means but she must enter our club no matter what," he replied with full determination.

"Then which category shall we include her? We already have all the type," Kyoya said watching Tamaki in corner of his eyes.

"Mysterious…type…"

"Hmm…" Kyoya smirked setting his gaze to me.

**Chorus:**

**T****suiteiku yo** (I will follow you)

**Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae** (No matter how agonizing the world is)

**Kitto anata wa kagayaite**(You will shine even in its darkest corners)

**Koeru mirai no hate** (Cross over the end of the future)

**Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni** (My weakness will not shatter my spirit)

**My way kasanaru yo** (my way is overlapping with yours)

**Ima futari ni God bless...** (For the two of us, God bless)

Everyone was shocked as I closed my eyes and played the guitar as if I remembered the notes by heart even after I studied it only for half an hour. Kai, Asano and Mao were surprised as they knew only experts can play that well as the last part was very difficult. I played for sometime until the song ended. For a moment, the hall was so quiet when suddenly abrupt with loud applause from all the students. Everyone was so excited and flushed as they really enjoyed the last performance. Even Kai, Mao and Asano were grinning from ear to ear. With a stoic face I bowed to the floor with the band members and moved out to the back stage.

* * *

"Arigato Kizuki Kun. Here, as we promised," said Kai as he gave several cd's to me. I smiled a little and began to walk out. But before I stepped out the back stage I heard Asano spoke. 

"Only Toushiro can play as well as you are, and I bet that you knew him very well…" I was shocked that I turned spontaneously.

"How did…"

"Toushiro did mention about a friend that is super genius and can played the guitar with eyes closed like him," Kai said smiling.

"It's nice to know that you are doing well here and if you have time, come over and play with us. Our address and number is in the cd," Mao added.

Then with a sudden, all three of them include the manager gave me a big hug. I was overwhelmed with them that I smiled.

"Arigato…" is all I could say at that moment…

* * *

**My Note:**

These songs exist. If you had time, try to listen to it. I love these songs very much!

Blaze by Kinya

God Knows by Aya Hirano


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Oyamaji, the restaurant owner greeted me as usual once I came back from school. Watching his smiling face, I can't help feeling at ease. The old man was not well these last few days and somehow I was concerned with his health problems. Placing my knapsack inside my room, I quickly change to casual clothes with apron to help Oyamaji handling the customers. After almost three solid hours taking the orders and delivering the food, we started to relax a bit as the place was less crowded. I took the chance to sweep, washing dishes and right before the sun sets, I started mopping the floor and ensure that everything in order before closing the restaurant for that day. While I was retreating to my room which was a former storeroom, I look back at Oyamaji busying himself cleaning cooking utensils. At age 63, his face showed his endurance of hardships he encountered all these years. He is a widower and it was exactly ten years ago that I met him in a rainy day. He gave me a shelter and since then I felt grateful to him and tried to make myself useful by helping him in his "little" restaurant.

"So Oyamaji…how was the selling of the cakes and pastries that I made today?" I asked as I turned from my original intention and sat at the counter table.

Oyamaji faced me and gave a bright smile, "Did you ever remember that you never served one slice of cake, cookies or pastries to the customers?" he asked in return.

It hit me suddenly, "Ne, Oyamaji, what happened actually? Don't tell me you threw it all accidently," I looked at him annoyed.

"My dear young onna, I think you need to revise the number of cakes, biscuits, pastries or jelly you made because it was already sold out so much earlier today!" he replied with sparkling eyes filled with happiness.

I blinked a few times. It seemed my skill as _pâtissier_ had improved. Several months back, after years learning and observing different kind of people to understand their likings in food, I suggested to Oyamaji to open a small section selling desserts to his customers. At first, I baked only a cake and several types of biscuits, but after it was well received, I began to increase the number. Now, I made more than 5 cakes everyday with 5 different cookies and several pastries along with jellies. I let out a smirk, before a concerned look took over.

"Good to hear that and I'll do something about it, so, that's settled…By the way, how do you feel? If you are still not well, I can skip school tomorrow to bring you to the clinic," I suggested.

"Don't ever dare to do that! Do you know that you had sacrificed almost everything just to enter that school? I'm totally fine…getting better actually," he said seriously.

I let out a sigh, "Still stubborn as usual ne, Oyamaji? Well, alright then, just make sure that you had enough rest and please don't forget to take your medicine. If you didn't get well tomorrow, I swear I'll skip school to send you to hospital," I smiled playfully as I began to move, towards my so-called room.

Oyamaji only shook his head smiling. He understood well that the girl he looked after for the past ten years wearing the stoic-uncaring-exterior in front of everyone is just an act to hide my true nature. Even though I stated the fact to bring him to hospital in playful manner, he knew that he should not take it lightly because when the time comes, no words or arguments could stopped me from doing it. With that thought, Oyamaji quickly find his medicine and retreated to his house, which were few blocks from the restaurant.

* * *

In my room, I began to do my homework diligently and in two hours time, I managed to finish it all. I rolled over on my back and look at the watch which showed it is already 9 p.m. I gazed at the medals i received in sports and academic achievement when my eyes fell to an acoustic guitar placed neatly next to the small cupboard books. I took a deep breath wondering about my childhood friend Toushiro, a handsome guy with white spiky hair. He entrusted me to take care his guitar two years ago while he went on a journey to become a rock singer in United States. However, I couldn't keep track on his achievement but deep down I know that he will come back to see me. Truth to be told, I missed him a lot…

* * *

On my third day to school, I ignored all the 'look' and whispers the moment I stepped in Ouran High. Walking towards my class, I almost stop to a halt as I saw a lot of students gathered outside the class. When I advanced nearer the entrance, some of them began to make way for me to pass through and look at me as I am an alien. I let out a scowl wondering what the heck is going on when suddenly my eyes grew bigger as I saw right on top of my desk, letters, mixed with all sorts of colours piled up almost reaching the class ceiling. I was stupefied for a few second before I felt a hand tapped on my shoulders, bringing me back to reality.

* * *

At the same time, Haruhi blinked few times as she saw the commotion at my class that she decided to join the group. She looked around when she spotted Tamaki watching the scene with a grim face. Out of a sudden she realized that Honey and Mori sempai had been standing next to her while Hikaru and Kaoru were right behind her. Haruhi was about to call out to Tamaki but was stopped by Mori sempai. 

"Haruhi…we better stay here…There are certain things we mustn't interrupt," he said casting his gaze at Tamaki.

"Mori sempai, what is going on?" she asked.

"Kizuki received a lot of love-love letters today morning. Imagine if she read one letter and then throw it away, most probably, everyone here will be upset. It seems Tamaki and Kyoya came early to make sure that she make the right moves," Honey sempai answered seriously.

When Haruhi observed carefully, not only the host club members, but other students were also waiting anxiously for Karel Kizuki to make the decision. Haruhi could see that all the girls were watching the new student with hopes in their eyes. Haruhi lowered her gaze; she shook her head slowly, trying to contemplate the matter. She couldn't understand why the new student had to carry the burden as if she had become responsible to the things she didn't even do. Haruhi knitted her brow and look up to the said person. She saw that I stood motionless at the entrance with unreadable expression. Slowly, Haruhi made her way to me when she saw Tamaki began to tapped my shoulder and heard his voice.

"Kizuki kun…what are you planning to do with all the letters? It seems the owners are also here waiting for your answers. I really hope you don't hurt any of them," I recognized the serious voice well even I didn't turn to look at the person.

"Leave this to me, Tamaki sempai. I know what to do," I replied as I move forward.

With a swift motion, I opened the class cupboard containing cleaning apparatus and took out a big plastic bag and walk to my desk. I grabbed all the letters and shoved it roughly inside the plastic bag earning shocked gasps from all the students especially the girls. Once it's done, I tied and dragged the plastic bag in front of the class and placed it next to the dustbin before I stood in front of the class gripping my fists tightly.

"Gomendasai…," I said out loud with a deep voice to no one particular.

"I have to do this because I don't want to hurt anyone's feeling at all. I never meant to be rude but under certain circumstances, I have to… This is the only way to show that I'm not biased…I really appreciate your effort in writing a letter to me, but gomen, ne…I only came to Ouran High to study and to achieve my dream. That's all…" I added and with a stoic face, I went to my place and sat down.

Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang and for the first time that day, I was glad to be left alone…

* * *

After class, in the music room, Haruhi walked slowly to the music room. Ever since she encountered the scene earlier that morning, Haruhi somehow felt her anger increased as the day passed. She stopped for a moment in front of the former music room and took a deep breath. With a determine face, she breathed deeply and opened the door. 

"Hello Haruhi…Haruhi? Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

Tamaki and the others that were chatting freely, stopped when they noticed her changes as she strolled to the table and placed her bag carefully in silence. Kyoya and Kaoru realized that Haruhi seemed to hold back her anger as she kept her movement in check and lowering her gaze, to hide her face from all of them.

"Haruhi? Is everything okay?" asked Tamaki giving her a concern look.

"No,"

"Now, now Haruhi, tell us if you have problem, we will surely help you," added Hikaru.

"It's not my problem. But it's you," she said seriously that gained the attention from all the host club members in the room.

"Hey Haruhi, what do you mean by that?" asked Hikaru while the others watched her carefully.

"It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault at all…"

"What do you mean? Haruhi, are you alright?" suddenly Tamaki got up and walk to Haruhi trying to hold her shoulder.

But before he could get to her, Haruhi stepped back causing Tamaki to stop dead in his track.

"It is not fair…She was not the one to be blame…She didn't do anything in the first place…It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault at all but yet everyone seemed to…to blame her. How could you?" Haruhi looked up and everyone was shocked to see her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I-I didn't mean that Haruhi. Please let me explain, you've misunderstood things, Haruhi," Tamaki said as he tried to reason with her but looking at her pained face, Tamaki felt tremendous guilt.

"Didn't you listen to her the other day? You weren't there when I saw her ten years ago. She was on the brink of death! Can't you figure out how did she manage to live throughout these years without parents and money? But yet…you still…wanted her to take full responsibility of things that wasn't her doings. Was it too important to ignore her feelings?" she said with angry voice.

"Haruhi, I-I…I didn't mean it to be that way…" Tamaki voice faltered as he began to see the bigger picture.

"Kyoya sempai, you knew about everything about everyone, but did you know anything about her? Anything at all?" suddenly her attention divert to Kyoya that made the spectacled senior flinched.

"To tell you the truth, I don't have complete data on her. Her family accidents were true and she is a runaway child. However, she seemed to be keeping low profile all this while even though she's the most popular person in previous school. She seemed to keep her past and present a secret form anyone else…" replied Kyoya.

"Then sempai…how could you judge her by listening to everyone else but her? Gomendasai…I-I don't think I can be here any longer. I'm not feeling well today. Please excuse me," Haruhi said and quickly took her bag and left the room leaving Tamaki speechless.

"Tamaki sempai…are you alright," asked Kaoru suddenly.

"Ne, Kyoya…did I went overboard with Kizuki?"

"If you understood Haruhi words, it's a yes," Kyoya replied.

"I-I didn't know..." Tamaki said feeling devastated.

Mori, Honey, Kyoya, Kaoru and Hikaru actually felt guilty after they heard Haruhi's words. They too never thought about the new student reaction when she had to be blamed for others feelings towards her. Kyoya sighed deeply, knowing at full it was their entire fault in the first place.

* * *

After had gotten books that I wanted from the library, I began heading towards the school gate to go home. However, my eyes caught Haruhi as she leaned her back against a lamp post as if waiting for someone. I walk up to her but before I could say anything, she beat me to it. 

"Kizuki, gomen…"

"Haruhi, sempai? What's with the sudden apology? You didn't do anything to me, in fact, I'm the one who owed you everything, remember? By the way…are you alright?" I asked as I gave her a concern look.

"I didn't stand up for you when you explain to them about their letters. I was there but before I could do anything, you had already settled everything…alone," she said with a sigh.

"Haruhi sempai…arigato. It's a usual thing for me on what happened today. It's the same thing when I was in my former school. But I guess the important thing is, I didn't hurt their feelings at all," I said smiling.

"How-how did you know that they are alright?" she asked surprised.

"A large number of them came to see me just now before I went to the library. They understood my action and thank me that I didn't tell them straight to the face that I didn't want them and they are all glad that I wanted to achieve my dream before I find 'the someone'. But actually it all end up the same thing. They wanted me to find them once I achieved my dream. Kinda weird, don't you think, sempai?" I replied smiling widely while scratching my head.

"Yukatta…I can breathe easily now. I'm glad that you didn't take those things to your heart. However, I've already lash out my anger towards Tamaki sempai and the others just now," Haruhi said while lowering her eyes.

"Really?" I breathe in deeply before I continue, "Don't worry sempai; I think I understand why you scold them. At first I do felt that Tamaki sempai was trying to blame me for something I didn't even do but when I think about it, it's a good thing he gave me the reminder. Not that I need it of course. He seems to care to other people a lot and I respect that and because of the same reason, I don't think they'll blame you either…but probably, they are blaming themselves right now," I said setting my gaze at the garden.

Haruhi watched me and smile a little, fully understand that I had been through a lot of obstacle in life that nothing seems difficult to me anymore. But deep down she seemed to figure out that my independent was due to the harsh experience I had throughout my life. Suddenly Haruhi's eyes caught the book I held about cooking.

"What's this?" and I look at her index finger pointing at the cooking books and I blushed suddenly.

"I-I…errr well, actually…this is my dream,"

"Your dream?"

"I-I…well I better go now. I'm awfully late. I'll see you tomorrow sempai. Ja ne!" I shouted and ran out of the place. Haruhi smiled and resume her walking to her home.

* * *

"What are we going to do, ne, Tamaki?" asked Kyoya standing close to Tamaki while the others stood next to him, watching Haruhi and I parted to our paths.

"I had an idea…" said Tamaki with determination. He wanted to correct his mistake and he had to make it right and fast…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oyamaji! I'm going now! I'll see you later! Ja ne!" I shouted before running towards the shop entrance.

"Yeah, take your time! Yuri is here to help," replied Oyamaji

I stopped at a halt, "Oh, Yuri kun! Arigato! I'll make it up to you for replacing me today!" I waved and dashed out.

"I wonder if she managed to register in the cooking competition…" Yuri said to Oyamaji.

"You knew her for a long time, if she wants it, she'll get it. Come on Yuri, it's Saturday, so we're gonna have lots customers today," he replied.

* * *

It was almost half an hour ago that Haruhi was 'kidnapped' by Kaoru and Hikaru on her way back from the supermarket to her house. But funny as it seems, they managed to stop and deliver her stuff to her dad before continue meeting Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey and Mori sempai in front of Ouran High. She pouted when she realized that Kyoya probably had made a deal with her father to let them 'took' her out today. Now, in Tamaki's car, Haruhi began to wonder their destination when she saw the car turned to a district filled with commoners. In fact, it was much worse than where she stayed. As she was about to ask Tamaki, the car stopped to a halt.

"Alright! We're here at last! Come on now, we need to look for her," said Tamaki enthusiastically …as always.

"Sempai…where are we going?" asked Haruhi looking bored.

"Today is a special day. We're a going to visit and get to know Kizuki in person!" Tamaki replied smiling.

"What?! Wait a minute sempai…did you informed her earlier? It's quite rude to have unannounced visit you know," she told him and at the same time cringed when she remembered the day the host club members went to her house.

"Haruhi, gomen ne…" Tamaki replied. Haruhi was aware of his changes and quickly looked at him questioningly.

"Sempai?" Haruhi asked but she failed to see his face as it was shadowed by his hair when he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"About yesterday…I didn't mean to ignore Kizuki feelings. At that time I was thinking…with all the attention she received, there will be more than one female student who will really fell for Kizuki. I can imagine only the worst if the matter was not handled carefully and at the same time, it will tarnish her name because of her status. I was hoping she didn't hurt them as well as herself and that is why I was worried. But somehow, that mysterious person managed to handle everything quite…remarkably," he answered slowly.

Haruhi smiled, overwhelmed by Tamaki's explanation that he actually cared about then new student. She began to understand that all his actions earlier were actually trying to help Kizuki but when Kizuki showed her ability to solve the matters smoothly, Tamaki hold back his plans. Haruhi was about to accept his apology when she was interrupted by Kyoya.

"But it was very hurtful when you've been misjudge by your noble intentions, Tamaki…Don't you think so, Haruhi?" smirk Kyoya.

Haruhi turned blue and felt her stomach churned when she listened to Kyoya. She could feel the purple aura came from Kyoya when he mentioned those words dangerously. But she quickly snapped from her state and turned to Tamaki.

"Sumimasen Tamaki sempai! I-I was wrong…" and before she could complete her sentence, Tamaki cuts her.

"When you defend her yesterday, it means you cared about Kizuki. I, myself would be very angry if you ignored our new member. Let's go everyone! Let's find the new member of Host Club!" Tamaki said and Haruhi swear she could see flowers bloomed around him.

"Ahh…wait…new member?" she sighed at the realization.

* * *

The place was damn crowded. I couldn't even squeeze myself to the front counter. However, I kept myself cool. I need to be very patient. I've waited three years for this competition and trained myself every single day to be a good cook. Not only I could do Japanese cuisine, but also oriental, western, pastries and cakes. I've prepared myself almost lifetime to learn from Oyamaji, who was a former chef in an international restaurant and creating my style of new dish which suited only to the person who ordered. I gripped my fist with full determination to win the cooking competition, not because I want to become a chef, but the money they offered is enough for me to open a new restaurant…my own restaurant.

* * *

Oyamaji and Yuri were surprised when they saw six handsome guys and a sweet looking girl entered the small restaurant. Instantly Oyamaji knew that the boys were not from ordinary families. Through his experience as he saw their branded clothes and the way they bring themselves, he felt intrigued by their appearance in his restaurant. Other customers were excited especially the girls when whispers and gasped could be heard everywhere. Oyamaji eyed the girl who came in with them and he decided to give his long shot.

"Hello there, cute little onna. Are you looking for someone?" Oyamaji asked as he gave his warmest smile.

Haruhi think back for a second and before she could answered, Tamaki beat her in a millisecond.

"Sorry to interrupt your business sir, but we actually looking for a person named Karel Kizuki. You see…we are actually her schoolmates and probably afterward she will be our new club members," Tamaki said excitedly.

Oyamaji was taken aback by Tamaki's manner. When he set his eyes on them, he thought that the kids had stuck up attitude due to their wealth. However, when Tamaki showed his extra-friendly-half, add up with Honey sempai who jumped and sat on the chair at his counter, smiling while holding a teddy bear, Oyamaji was surprised and delighted at the same time.

"I should have known that you are from Ouran High. Anyway, Kizuki is not here, she went to register herself in a cooking competition and probably will be back in few hours. But you can leave your message with me and I'll let her know once she's back," said Oyamaji softly.

"Cooking competition? Is Kizu chan wants to be a chef? Sugoiiii!" exclaimed Honey sempai.

"Ohh...of course not. She only wanted to win the money. It's her dream actually...that girl, will go through everything by her own self without asking for anyone's help to achieve her own dream," replied Oyamaji as he let out small chuckle.

"Her dream? She did mention that she enroll in Ouran to achieve her dream. But that time we thought it's only to see Haruhi. It was later we came to know that she had another dream," said Kyoya while watching the old man with interest.

Everyone seems to be amused by the old man that they began sitting in front of him. Yuri was doing a good job handling the customers leaving Oyamaji to the host club members. Haruhi and the others seemed to know that the old man has a lot to say about Karel Kizuki and so, they gathered around him.

"Haruhi? Fujioka Haruhi?" Oyamaji asked causing Haruhi to nod before he let out a sigh of relief, "Yukatta…At last she found you…she kept telling me that she wanted to see you before she die. She really appreciate that you saved her that day," he continued.

"Are you her relatives? You seemed to know a lot about her," Kaoru asked.

"Nooo, I'm her boss actually. Kizuki is working as a waitress and she also stayed here in a room which used to be a storeroom," Oyamaji replied.

"Kizuki is a waitress? Why?" Hikaru interjected.

"Why? She needs to sustain herself of course! But that's not the real reason. She never except pity from anyone and that is why she wanted to work as a waitress here. I tried to discuss with her once about letting me help her with her school bills but she refused. One stubborn girl she is."

"I thought that she received scholarship in her previous school throughout the year? Plus with her achievement in sports and academic, she shouldn't worried about finance," Kyoya said.

"Follow me," Oyamaji said and he brought them to my room.

Once he opened the door, all the members gasped when they saw the room condition. It was filled with all type of books, all sorts of medals in sports and academic, an old guitar, a small cupboard, a table with study lamp and a pillow. Everyone's was shocked to see the small place and slowly Oyamaji sat the floor. Kyoya roamed the room and as he touched the books, his brows furrowed.

'_She learned all the languages__ and everything by herself using these books…with her school and her job, how did she manage to…live?'_ Kyoya thought.

"You probably think how she managed to live here and achieve everything at the same time, right?" Oyamaji said that caused Kyoya to turn sharply.

"How…?" asked Tamaki as he and the others were thinking the same thing too.

"I told you how stubborn she could be at times. She actually bought everything here with her own money. The books, her school stuffs and her clothes, everything she bought on her own. And to answer your question earlier…" as Oyamaji look up to Kyoya, "all her scholarships and her salary were never enough for her…she is a bright girl and always wanted to learn new things. She finished all her money on books and now in Ouran High, it was even more difficult to sustain herself. She could only use the money to buy the textbooks. Everything was so expensive there and she couldn't even afford to buy her own school uniforms. But luckily this is a restaurant; at least she wouldn't be starving," Oyamaji laughed at his last sentence which was supposed be a joke.

But the host club members were staring at Tamaki blaming him silently. Tamaki jaw dropped to the floor and his face turned blue feeling very guilty because the scholarship was actually given by his family. Somehow, everyone in the room except Oyamaji, considered that Tamaki was the one responsible for my poor being….even Tamaki himself.

"I still remember the first time I saw her…" Oyamaji said and everyone started to face him, giving him full attention to hear my life story.

"Ten years ago it was raining heavily that day…. I was about to close the restaurant when she appeared. I knew instantly she was starving and tired but there was something about her that stirred my interest in her. She looked haggard and tired, yes…but her eyes…her sharp eyes that actually made me realize she was not an ordinary five year old girl. When she knew she had my full attention, she gripped her fists tightly and shouted at me with full determination…"

_**

* * *

**_

_**flashback...**_

"_Obasan! Onegai! I need food and shelter! I have no where to go and in return I will do any work for you! Please…help me!" I said loudly and fell to my knees touching my head to the ground._

_I was very hungry and after the girl called Fujioka Haruhi returned to her dad, I had had a new resolved. I want to live, to carry my parents name and make them proud of me. I believed everything the girl said…my parents would cry if they knew I gave up my life easily. In front of this old man, I have to compressed my pride and ask for his help. Please God! Don't make him send me away! Please!_

"_Stand up girl, y__ou're drenched! Come on in, I'll prepare dry clothes for and a nice dinner meal… then we'll discuss about your employment alright?" the restaurant owner said._

_I couldn't believe my ears but when I look up and saw his smiling face and caring eyes, I can't help letting my tears visible in front of him…Arigato…_

_**end of flashback...**_

****

* * *

"From time to time, she told me about her past and from there I knew that she is not a usual simple girl. The way she brings herself is not like ordinary commoners. She had this noble like attitude which made her isolated from everyone here. You couldn't even believe that the girl who never went to any martial art class could actually took part in fights," Oyamaji stated which earned shocked gasped from all of them.

"Can Kizu chan fight?" Honey asked suddenly.

"No way, she can't. But in one case, few teenagers were bullied by gangsters in this neighborhood when she passed the place coincidently. She saw them; she dropped her bag and shoved the gangsters' leader up to the wall. She bravely asked for a duel even she knew she was not a fighter. But somehow she managed to win by using only simple movement like stepped at his toes, kicked at the 'right' places and pulled his ear. In the end she won," continued Oyamaji.

"How did you know all this?" Hikaru asked.

"I was there when she did that. I was not supposed to interrupt because when she won the duel, the pact she made earlier with the gangsters will commence immediately which they will never come back to this place again. That is their pact and I have to honour her by not helping her in the fight."

"But that could kill her!" Tamaki objected.

"That girl had been through a lot when she was small. In a way, she seemed to have nine lives. That is not the only fight she's involved with. Since she was six, she had started to fight and often she came back with bruises and sometimes blood dripping from her uniform. But as usual, it's her fight... I cannot interrupt," he said sadly.

Before Tamaki could continue ranting, Mori sempai cut him short, "She fought for what she believes."

"Yes, and most of the times she fought to save others…and most of the times, it wasn't her who start it first. It's a tough life living here. She has no one…no parents or siblings to protect her and so, she was mocked and bullied by every kid here. But as stubborn as she is, she never cared about what other people think of her and by doing nothing; she endured the suffering they caused her…mentally and physically. But when she saw other people in pain or being bullied, that is enough to trigger her anger. Trust me, you wouldn't want to see her in that state," Oyamaji chuckled trying to lighten up the mood.

"No one ever came looking for her?" Tamaki asked suddenly.

"She warned me from the first day itself she wanted to live on her own. So I guess I have to respect her decision. I even began to take her in as family but when I wanted to make it on papers, I've failed. I tried so many times but I guess that's how it works for poor people like us. We don't have money or power to pursue the authority. That is why Kizuki faced her daily life independently. It's quite hard to find her crying or showing her feeling openly. Most of the times she will lock herself in this small room and you can only hear her sobs if you listen carefully," said Oyamaji as he lowered his gaze to hide his emotion.

Kyoya snapped his head up and with a sudden he got up and left the room and took out his phone. Tamaki eyed Kyoya at first before he turned to look at Haruhi. He smiled sadly when he saw tears brimmed evidently in her eyes. Everyone was quiet and still trying to digest the real life story of Karel Kizuki.

"Isk..isk…isk…WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" everyone turned to look at Honey when suddenly he burst from small sobs to loud cries. His tears flowed abundantly and quickly he ran to Mori and hugged him. Everyone watched sadly when suddenly Oyamaji laugh out loud.

"Now, now, don't be so sad anymore. You saw her for a few days now and she's doing great, ne? Even no one could ever wipe off her stoic and silent look, but she somehow had achieved things beyond my imagination. Look at her now; she's going to Ouran High! It's her dream and somehow I know that everyone's delighted to have her around, right? Wherever she goes, although she always tried her level best to hide herself but most of the time, she will end up being very popular," Oyamaji said as Kyoya entered the room.

"Hait...That… is confirmed," Tamaki replied smiling.

"So, please take her in your club and let her enjoy her life once in a life. I want her to feel the life as it goes and to have other people to take care of her instead. She is so independent that I prayed she could meet people who will lend them their shoulders for her to rely on. It seems the only world she ever had till now is me and this restaurant. So, please take care of her on behalf of me," and deep down Oyamaji was relieved that somehow his lonely little princess will eventually live her life with these new friends.

Everyone nodded in agreement and when Oyamaji said that the lunch is on him, everyone shouted happily….

* * *

"AT LAST!!!" I cried out loud in when I managed to sign up my name in the competition…

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I blinked a few times watching Oyamaji smiling from ear to ear. I couldn't believe the moment I stepped into the restaurant and announced my success entering the cooking competition; Oyamaji dropped the news about Ouran Host Club members came to visit me. I let out a frown, lost in my own thoughts trying to figure out why the seniors wanted to see me in the first place. After few minutes I gave up.

"Why did they come?" I asked.

"That, I cannot tell…They send their regards to you and Tamaki-kun said you will know everything on Monday at school," he replied still unable to wipe off the grin.

"Tama-ki-kun? How long did you chat with them?" I asked, quite surprised with the friendly tone from the old man.

"Long enough to let them have their lunch here," he said.

"What?! Lunch?!" I almost shouted. Few customers were stealing glances to me.

"Yep. They are nice kids and didn't even care the condition of our restaurant and the surroundings. Quite rare to find rich kids with that kind of attitude…it'll be good if you could get along with them and join their activities," he said and left, taking new order from a customer.

I watched silently as Oyamaji chatted freely with his customer. I was deeply intrigued by the type of conversation that actually took place between them. I couldn't help wondering on how much Oyamaji told them about me and the main reason they came. I tried to think few possibilities but in the end I just made a conclusion to ignore everything.

I shrugged off the idea to meet them on Monday morning thinking probably they just want to see my way of living. Deep down I was slightly angered as I thought they've crossed the line; invading my privacy. But after sometime, I shook my head and started to continue my daily job as waitress in the restaurant, completely **discard** the importance of their visit.

* * *

That night I slept early. I smiled a little as I watched from corner of eyes the cookbooks I borrowed from the Ouran High Library. Next to the books is my own note book which includes all recipes I've collected throughout the years from Oyamaji, the neighbours and other cookbooks, also from my experiences in cooking and baking.

To me, the note book contains all type of method to prepare good and delicious foods. For a few years, I only learn the secrets in cooking and baking but it was few years back that I started practising to figure out the customer's favourite choice of food by studying their behaviour and their interest. Now, I could easily **guess **the customers likes and dislikes by just watching them for few minutes.

"Yosh! Starting from tomorrow, I'll prepare seven cakes and seven types for pastries. Luckily I've completed the cookies so I can save some time tomorrow. Hmm, it's 9.30 p.m…just nice," I took the alarm clock and adjust the time so that I can wake up at 4 in the morning.

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru, tell me your location," Tamaki said using his mobile as he watched the main gate from the music room using a binocular.

"We're already in our position…still waiting for the subject to approach. She's still not here **Tono**," Hikaru replied addressing Tamaki as Tono **or lord**.

"Alright. Do not forget our mission. She must be captured by hook or by crook!" Tamaki said enthusiastically.

Haruhi and Kyoya watched him silently. Kyoya couldn't hide his smirk when Tamaki briefed their activity that day. Haruhi on the other hand smiled brightly, feeling happy…finally, she will have true friend with the same gender. Mori, who was sitting next to Haruhi looked cool but deep down, he too feel overwhelmed that a new person will join the club. As for Honey, he was smiling from ear to ear standing next to Tamaki with his bunny.

Little that I know, all Host Club members is very **fond** of me.

* * *

I packed my things slowly after the last bell ring. I sighed in relief when there was no homework given by the teachers for today, so I planned to go back soon to help Oyamaji and to see whether my effort baking new cakes pastries with my own recipe paid off. I took my own time to walk slowly and breathed the fresh air when suddenly I saw Hikaru and Kaoru were standing at the main gate as if waiting for someone.

I tilted my head when I remembered they came to my place, but instead of wanted to ask them their reason, I contemplated that probably they are waiting for someone and I don't want to interrupt. So in the end, I lowered my gaze, pretending I didn't see them at all.

"Tono, we saw the subject," report Kaoru through his mobile.

"Good! Bring her here. Make sure she can't run! Now!" Tamaki said quickly.

I almost reached the main gate and passing the twins when suddenly I was grabbed and dragged. I look up in **horror **only to see that the twins held me where I couldn't move at all. I almost let out a shriek when I saw their evil smirk and sparkling eyes watching me as if I'm a subject for creepy-biology-experiment.

* * *

After sometime when both the twins let me go, I blinked few times before I realized I was in the music room. The moment the twins let me go, I found out that everyone had gathered around me.

"Kizu chan! I'm so glad you are here! Welcome to the host club!" Honey shouted as he bounced in front of me.

"I really hope you could consider joining us. This club would be very interesting if you're with us," said Haruhi clasping her hands filled with high hopes.

"Wha-What? Senpai…what are you talking about? I-I don't understand," I replied looking **puzzled**.

"Kizuki, today you are approved as one of Ouran Host club members," Tamaki said with a pose.

I swear I could see bright colour sunflower swimming all over him.

"Ehh?! Senpai, I never think to join this club…In fact I probably don't have the time to join any club at all. Gomen senpai," I told him frankly.

"Kizu chan! You have to join a club because it is a compulsory activity in Ouran High. So why not join the Host Club? It will be fun!" Honey said. His eyes were shining and blinking rapidly to me.

'_Ka-Kawai! …So kawai!' _I said to myself, blushing.

I quickly shrugged the thoughts away trying to **focus** on the current situation.

"Kizuki, do you know that any Ouran students are not supposed to work? If the administrative knew you are working as a waitress, the percentage of **you** getting expel is very high," Kyoya said with an evil smirk.

My eyes grew bigger while the others nodded in anticipation as if I had no choice but to join them.

"Ehhh?! Honto??" I replied, very surprised.

"Kizuki…let us make a deal. If you join the Host Club, we'll be quiet about you working with Oyamaji. But if you don't, then you know what'll happen to you," Kyoya said seriously.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped. When it comes to negotiation with Kyoya they knew very well it's mostly a threat instead of normal negotiation.

"Senpai…that is so cheap. You came to my place and you know I have to work. Anyway, if I really want to join a club, I rather be in baking or cooking club," I replied flatly.

Tamaki watched me with a serious face. He knew he had to play the last **card**.

'_Gomen ne Kizuki, I had to talk to you into this. If not, then you'll never join this club no matter what we say,'_ he thought.

"Alright guys, if she doesn't want to join us that is her choice. I thought by joining this club, Haruhi will have a friend who will stand up for her," he said slowly as he lowered his gaze.

My eyes lift up in **anger** out of sudden.

"Senpai…what do you mean? Is Haruhi senpai being bullied all this time that she needs somebody to protect her?" I asked while gripping my fist tightly.

"Well, we all here are guys you know. So when the girls seem to have trouble to Haruhi during her sessions, we couldn't understand what she went through. We sometimes don't know how to cheer her up after the day end. There was a saying that only a girl will understand what other girl felt. I think you should understand and with Haruhi have to disguise as a boy…her difficulties…" Tamaki said as his eyes glistened with tears.

"Eh? Did I really ULP!!" and before Haruhi could finish her words, Hikaru and Kaoru quickly closed her mouth.

I **failed** to see something wrong with the statement as I was burned with anger.

"I remembered that you told Haruhi if she needs anything, you will come to her rescue, am I right?" added Tamaki.

Everyone was quiet, holding their breath, waiting for my answer.

"Then senpai…please let me **stay** in this club. I will do anything for Haruhi senpai as it is my responsibility to lift her burden and her troubles at all costs. Even if I have to sacrifice my own life," I said as I lowered my eyes to the ground.

It took only couple of seconds for them to sink my words into their brain. When they passed their surprised, all of them jump in happiness, even Haruhi.

"Mitsukuni…do you think this is right?" asked Mori senpai.

"Hait Takashi. This is the right thing to do in order to help her to rely on us. It is such a long time that she faced everything alone. Plus, we all adore her very much. Tama chan and Haru chan really wanted to help her while Kao chan and Hika chan seems to accept her instantly. As for Kyo chan, he is trying to do something for Kizu chan and Oyamaji which is beyond than his normal self. I hope our club will be more interesting with her around," replied Honey as he watched me with interest.

"Yes, I agree. It seems she is really a mysterious type. I wonder who she is truly," Mori said suddenly.

"Yes, me too Takashi. I guess we'll see the real her through time. For the time being, let's enjoy our time here," Honey said smiling cutely to Mori.

"What?! You don't mean that do you?"

Mori and honey quickly turned to see Tamaki was sitting in one corner with tears flowing freely from his eyes. Honey look at Hikaru with a questioning look.

"It's Kizuki's doing. She told that she only wanted to **stay** in the club, not **join** the club," Hikaru sighed.

"Ehh!!" Honey shouted, surprised.

"Senpai, isn't enough that I promised to stay here rather than join the club? You've already agreed to let me **stay** which doesn't really include I have to **join** the club, ne?" I said innocently.

'_Sh-she's a she-devil. How did she look so innocent but managed to trap us with her words?'_ thought Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki while Kyoya only smirk at my sharp reply.

"It's truly fine Kizuki. Please stay with us. I'm glad to see you around at least," said Haruhi smiling.

"Anything for you, Haruhi senpai," I said firmly.

'_Anything at all,'_ I said silently…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When the Ouran Host Club opened to the guest, loud shriek could be heard throughout the music room. I didn't even turn to look at their gaping faces as they saw me sitting on the window. With my blue battered jeans and black long sleeve turtle neck, I let my right leg dangling from the window as my left leg stable my sitting position as I lean against at the window sill. I let my eyes fixed on the slow moving clouds outside. I was **lost** in thoughts thinking about Oyamaji and the restaurant which I totally unaware about whispers that heated up the moment the girls saw me.

'Oh my gosh, doesn't he look like a prince?'

'He's so handsome. Did he even know that?'

'I-I think I've fell in love!'

'Kizuki sama! I can't believe **he's** here!'

'Hello, Sera, you better come quick! He's here, the mysterious **prince **is here!' said a girl using her phone to contact her friend.

It wasn't long when the music room is filled girls right from current members and new-members-soon-to-be.

"AHEM!!" Tamaki started to address all the girls, "Beautiful princess, welcome to our host club. For your information, Kizuki kun only stay in this club for his own leisure. Please regards him as a spectator because he still trying to made out his mind whether to join this club or not. For the time being, hope you will enjoy your day with us today!"

Haruhi glanced and shook her head when she saw Tamaki background was filled with blooming flowers. She then turned to look at me with serene eyes.

'_Finally you are here with me Kizuki and that is the most important thing,'_ Haruhi smiled at her thoughts…

* * *

After half an hour staying silent, I let out a heavy sigh, knowing I couldn't go back early to help Oyamaji. I then turned to my right only to see flock of girls gasped as they saw me looking at them. Deep down I felt crestfallen as I thought perhaps I was being **stared** at because of my poor being. As I lowered my eyes to the ground, I failed to see their smile and their eyes burnt with desire which directed to me. From the other corners, as the other host club members chatted with their guests, not a single minute they took their eyes off me. In fact, their hot topic for today is none other my very existence in the club.

As I was have this lost look on me, I suddenly **cast **my gaze to a girl who sat far away from everyone, with a fork on her hand, playing with her blueberry cake as she look outside the window, ignoring everyone. I watched her for few minutes with interest. When I came down from the window sill, the girls who flocked in front of me at a distance earlier **gawked** when they saw I had a smile on my lips.

"May I sit here?" I asked the girl softly.

The girl snapped her head to me. Blushing furiously she just muttered an, "Ahh".

"I can't help but noticing…If you really hate blueberry cake that much, why must you insists on having it instead of the strawberry cake which you really like?" I asked suddenly.

The girls eyes grew bigger shocked that I knew. At the same time, all the host club members and their guests stopped their activity and had **full **concentration on me.

"Your keychain on your bag and your earrings showed a strawberry design, which I guessed you love everything about strawberry that much. But one thing I don't understand is, why must you pursue things not desired by your heart?"

"B-but how…did you…?"

"I learned about the taste in life from an old friend of mine. You see…people's **desire** is not something they could hide forever. Somehow it always surfaced either from their attitude or their choices. Yours…showed that you were forced to do something against your wishes," I said as I look at her ruined blueberry cake, "very clearly…" I replied.

"Kizuki sama…" was all she replied as her **eyes **started to brimmed. She brought her hand to her lips, finally letting me see her sadness.

"I had seen death, starvation and other **horrid** reality in my younger days but at the same time I too found trust, friendship and hope along the way. But the most important thing I've learned all these years is that…no one has the right to decide things for you. You carve your own path…your own life. No one else…" I said sadly.

The moment I finished, all of them didn't realized they had a tear running from their cheek…captured by my words.

Out of a sudden, I felt a hand **caress **my face and when I look up, the girl look at me with happiness. Her eyes shone brightly and somehow...it seemed she understood.

"Arigato Kizuki sama…I will not forget your words. You made me realize everything. I don't care anymore if my parents asked me to change my preferences other than strawberry. I will stick to things I like and I love!" she said with determination.

Kyoya, Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru almost vanished into **thin air** as they were shocked with the real problem of the girl. Who can ever guess it's just a matter of choices between strawberry and anything _else_?

I smiled a little and got up from my seat, "It's good to hear that. This is your fist step and _trusts_ me, there will be other choices you have to make in future. By knowing what you truly desire is the best thing of all," I said, leaving her as she looked at me with starry eyes as if I'm somewhat a hero.

It took me only few strides when I found out I was cornered by a flock of girls asking me all type of questions. I looked at them quizzically when I saw their eyes were burning with flames that I brought my hand caress my neck, a habit when I was quite **nervous**.

Other host club members that have recover from their shock moved closer to listen to my conversation with other girls.

"Kizuki sama…how did you do that?" asked a tall girl.

"I didn't do anything," I replied.

"But it was so accurate Kizuki sama. Sugoii!" exclaimed another girl.

"I only can guess about favourite food based on observation. Not the whole problem," I said sincerely.

"Kizuki sama, could you guess my favourite food then?" asked a **hyper** girl next to me.

I brought a finger to my chin and not after few seconds I guessed hers right. This had left loud screaming from other girls and afterward. In the end, I have to **play** guessing games with them. Sometimes I could guess on the spot but only a few I had to ask few questions just to confirm my thoughts.

* * *

"You know Kyoya, the way with Kizuki is, reminds me of another member in our host club," said Tamaki.

Kyoya glance a little towards Haruhi and he smiled knowingly.

"It seems they shared the same **traits**. Always manage to help other people unconsciously. Fascinating…" replied Kyoya.

* * *

Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru were smiling in **awe **at how I could control the situation. Deep down Haruhi was glad, finally the girl who almost lost to the world, came back to her with a stronger soul and hell of determination.

Suddenly, Tamaki ears perked up when one of the girls asked whether I will join the Ouran High Host Club. Before I could answer them, again I was dragged by Hikaru and Kaoru to the other room. My eyes twitched, irritated by their **idiotic **ways which lack of courtesy to ask me to follow them instead of dragging me again. Back in the room, I was quickly interrogated by Tamaki about my ability to read others favourite food.

"Well…it should start like this…remember when I almost starve to death?" I asked which earned a quick nod from all of them.

"When I was saved by Haruhi senpai and later by Oyamaji, I vowed that no one else in this world should ever undergo the same suffering I felt at that time. So, I started to learn cooking and baking from Oyamaji, neighbours and books. It was after sometime I started to create my own **style** of cooking. I had a dream that one day I will have my own link of restaurants that will prepared food not only to the rich, but also to the poor," I said gleaming.

"Hmm still, that didn't explain how you manage to guess correctly," stated Kaoru.

"Actually, the past few years, I had concentrated only on the preparation of food but as years passed by, I practised learning people's behaviour towards their favourite food. It was until last two years I managed to use my **skill** especially in figuring out the best type of dish to suit a customer. For the time being, I only prepared food preferred by the majority. Only in certain cases I have to display my abilities which is only once in a while," I replied.

"What do you mean by certain cases?" asked Hikaru.

"In my place, there's always people who was burdened by their problems and a few of them had already thought to **end** their life. When I saw that kind of people, I will prepare a good food for them, letting them enjoy their meal for that day," I said seriously.

"EHHH??" Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru and Honey jumped in surprised at my declaration.

"Kizuki, you don't mean that you prepare the best food, thinking that will be their last meal, don't you?" asked Mori hurriedly as if trying not to believe I actually do that.

My eyes **fixed **at Mori as it was the first time I saw him snapped out from his coolness. I heaved a deep sigh.

"Senpai…did you really think I'm that cruel to let a person die? Haruhi senpai saved me and the least I can do is to spread her intentions to everyone else," I was totally annoyed with their remarks.

"Ohhhh…." was their reply as they understood.

"The reason I prepared the best meal is to make them reminisce all the good memories they had. Plus to make them remember that there are lots of other beautiful and delicious things in this world waiting to be discovered. That's all," I said.

"Did you succeed Kizuki?" asked Haruhi suddenly.

I let out a **genuine** smile and nodded, "Of course senpai. In fact, I chatted with them and tried to ease their problems away. At least to see them smile again is somewhat made my heart filled with joy," and I was surprised that Haruhi came forward and hugged me.

"I'm proud of you Kizuki. I'm really proud of you…" she said smiling.

Tamaki and the others beamed to finally understand my nature. With only few moments with me, they came to know all the exterior showcase I display in front of the others, rests a kind, sincere heart which embrace others who stood closer to me.

"YOSH! From today onwards, I declare you, one of Ouran High Host Club member!" shouted Tamaki earning clasped from all of them.

"W-wait senpai! I told you I'm not joining this club!" I said desperately.

"Kizuki, why do you think we set up this Host Club? Apart to have fun among us, we want to help others who in need!" Tamaki said still trying to persuade me.

"But this has nothing to do with me…I don't really care about others actually," I retaliate which made Tamaki came to me held onto both of my shoulders **tightly.**

"Tamaki senpai!" cried Haruhi.

The others also set a grim face as they watched Tamaki and me.

"I will easily let you go if you sat there quietly at the window sill. But the moment you walked and talked to the girl just now, didn't you actually trying to help her? And the best food you offered once in a while to certain people plus having a chat with them to ease their problem. Not to mention that when you help them you feel your heart at ease…tell me Kizuki, **why** do you do that?" Tamaki asked seriously.

I winced in **pain** when his gripped getting harder.

"Senpai...you are hurting me," I said slowly.

"Fine if you don't want to answer me. I will answer it myself. You…Karel Kizuki…ACTUALLY CARED FOR OTHERS!!" Tamaki shouted as he let me go and pointed his index finger to me.

I let my gaze lowered to the floor, unable to deny the fact that Tamaki was right.

"Tamaki, you went over the board again," said Kyoya.

Tamaki gripped his fists tightly, still **refuse** to back away.

"Kizuki, is it the main reason you didn't want to join this club is because of Oyamaji and the restaurant?" asked Haruhi suddenly which made my eyes turned to her at instant.

"I see…if that is the main reason, why not we make a proposal? You **will join** this club and at the same time your service will be paid to Yuri kun for your replacement **and also to you** which will be double from what you usually get," said Kyoya as he calculated the amount with his calculator.

"Ne, Kyoya senpai… do you think we can pay her?" asked Hikaru narrowing his eyes.

"Didn't you see the increased number of guests just now? She will be able to pull a lot more if she is permanent in this club," reply Kyoya smirking.

"Kizu chan…we met Oyamaji the other day and he too hoped that you could at least have some time off the restaurant. Here, not only you could learn about other type of food from the girls as they have been travelling all over the world but also been paid more so that you can buy any books you like in future!" said Honey as his eyes showed desperation to make me accept the offer.

"If you really want to materialize you dream, Kizuki, this is the right place to start. I'm sure that you will learn a lot here…in this club and enjoy your life a bit. I myself, would be really happy if you stay with us and shared the ups and down together," Haruhi added.

"If it is about Oyamaji, don't worry. We already have his blessing and with Yuri kun been paid more, he will surely worked very hard and will not trouble Oyamaji. You know Yuri kun and his ability, ne? So please accept our offer, Kizuki," said Tamaki softly.

As I brought my eyes to look at them, I could see the sincerity in them that rarely found in a person especially filled with wealth.

"Senpai, I…I…Arigato, senpai..." I said with a teary smile, indirectly **sealed** my fate with the club as a member.

Everyone was overjoyed that they came forward and hugged me…

'_We will make sure you enjoy yourself and forget your worries in this club, Kizuki,'_ Kyoya thought silently as he let out a genuine smile.


End file.
